A Fallen Star
by The-Ochraniacz
Summary: After an accident involving Kurt and Karofsky at his dad's auto shop, Kurt faces a long recovery
1. Pain Engulfing Him

**Name: **A Fallen Star**  
Characters/Pairings: **Kurt, Kurt/Glee Club friendship, _eventual_Kurt/Puck slash**  
Summary: **After an accident involving Kurt and Karofsky at his dad's auto shop, Kurt faces a long recovery**  
Author's Note: **I'm practically getting flooded by ideas for Glee fanfics. Sorry it's short. Title comes from "The End" by The Butterfly Effect  
********************************************************************************************************

Burt Hummel glanced at his son, a confused expression on his face, as a large van, followed by a beaten-up car pulled up in the car park of his auto shop. Kurt didn't notice, ear buds in, stretching to reach something in the engine he was currently working on, swaying slightly to the music only he could hear. He watched as teenagers started pouring out of the van and car, some moving to the back of the van.

He walked over to his son, glancing over his shoulder as the teens entered the garage, laughing and joking around. He recognised them as Kurt's Glee friends and turned back to Kurt. He tapped his son on the shoulder and Kurt looked up. He spotted the teens who were standing awkwardly in the large doorway of the garage and instantly broke into a grin, pulling out his ear buds.

"Don't be too long." Burt warned, smiling softly as he disappeared to the office, waving at the kids as they yelled their greetings.

"Hey white boy," Mercedes grinned as he walked up to them, linking arms with him and dragging him to the middle of the garage where the ten other teens stood waiting. He glanced around at them. All were dressed in what was obviously not their best clothes. "Since you couldn't make it to Glee practise and since your dad needs help at the shop, we figured we'd help you out white boy." Kurt glanced around at his fellow Glee members, smiling.

"Do you guys know anything about cars?" Kurt asked cautiously. Puck smirked.

"Kurt Hummel asking Puck the badass if he knows about cars?" Puck replied. "This just keeps getting weirder." He added, glancing Kurt up and down which instantly made Kurt self-conscious since he was wearing a grease covered pair of overalls with a white shirt underneath. He was pretty sure he'd gotten grease on his face and it certainly covered his hands. Kurt raised an eyebrow to hide his self-consciousness. Mercedes tugged on Kurt's arm.

"Doesn't matter boy," she said. "Just show us what to do and we'll do it."  
********************************************************************************************************

Four hours later, Kurt and Burt had finally convinced the Glee Club to take their well deserved- for some anyway- break. Burt had emerged at seven, alarmed to discover the teens still at work, Kurt underneath and Mike working on an old SUV chattering, Santana, Brittany and Quinn cleaning another nearby car, whilst Finn and Putt were preparing to change a third car's tyre and Rachel, Mercedes and Matt were cleaning up the garage. He'd called a stop to work and he and Kurt convinced the Gleeks to retire to the break room.

Burt watched as his son waved of his chattering friends, brushing off their efforts to help him as they made their way through the office to the break room. He was about to take a step toward his son when the phone rang, interrupting him. He watched his son slide back under the SUV, ready to finish a few things and he disappeared back into the office, taking the phone out back so he could hear over the teenagers.  
********************************************************************************************************

Kurt watched from underneath the car as his dad disappeared back into the office. He was only planning to adjust one last thing before he joined his friends and he moved to the right slightly to get a better look. He was focusing on the car when he heard the sounds of footsteps. He figured they were Finn's or his dad's so he continued working before pushing himself out slightly he heard a snigger. He turned to find Dave Karofsky crouching down.

"They let fags work in auto shops do they now?" He laughed. "Or do you just do this to perv on the guyss that come through?" Kurt was about to make a witty remark when a dark look came over Karofsky's face, a look that scared him. He started to slide out from underneath the car.

Suddenly Karofsky punched him and he lost his focus. Then he heard Karofsky laugh before he realised Karofsky was by the jack holding the car up and before Kurt could say anything, Karofsky kicked it, hard, a few times and within a few seconds the jack failed and the car dropped. Kurt screamed, pain engulfing him.


	2. Here For Kurt Hummel

**Name: **A Fallen Star**  
Characters/Pairings: **Kurt, Kurt/Glee Club friendship, _eventual_Kurt/Puck slash**  
Summary: **After an accident involving Kurt and Karofsky at his dad's auto shop, Kurt faces a long recovery**  
Author's Note: **Title comes from "The End" by The Butterfly Effect  
********************************************************************************************************

Puck wasn't exactly sure why he'd been elected to find Kurt and find what type of pizza he wanted, but Mercedes gave him a look so he just rolled his eyes and tried to find his way back to the garage.

Neither was he sure why he'd agreed to tag along with the whole idea to help out at Kurt's father's auto shop. When Mercedes had told the group he couldn't come because there was no one to work at his father's shop, Rachel had jumped at the chance to help a fellow Glee member. Everyone was shocked when Rachel suggested they help out but Puck was sure they were even more surprised when he, along with Santana, had showed up and he was willing to bet they hadn't thought the two of them would show up. He'd made up some stupid excuse for coming, whilst Santana had said Brittany was her reason for coming.

He finally reached the garage, hands in his pockets and head down. He frowned and looked up at the sound of a scream. He recognised the scream, though he hadn't really heard it before. There was no way in the world that could be anyone but Kurt. His stomach turned at the sight in front of him. Kurt was underneath the SUV he'd been working on, though the car had been lowered and was crushing Kurt from the waist down. Karofsky was nearby, smirking, standing near the jack that had been holding up the car.

The smirk on Karofsky's face disappeared when he realised Kurt wouldn't have been left alone and someone would've heard him scream.

"Have fun getting out of that fag." Karofsky muttered before turning and fleeing when he spotted Puck standing nearby. Puck ran forward, skidding to a stop near Kurt, who was struggling to breathe with the weight of the car on his pelvis. He calmed down slightly when he saw Puck but he was still struggling to breathe.

"Jesus Hummel," Puck muttered, taking in the car. He stood and jogged to the jack. He growled in frustration as he tried to get the jack to work again. "Hold on Hummel, we'll get you out."

"Thank God I'm not wearing one of my good outfits." Kurt mumbled shakily, his voice laced with pain. Puck had to admit he admired the guy. He was being crushed by a car and he was still making jokes about his outfits. Puck chuckled softly.

"Guys, need a little help here!" He yelled. He finally got the jack working and had started winching the car up slowly. When there was no sound of anyone coming he pulled his phone out of his back pocket. He quickly wrote _Need help, garage_ and sent it to Finn, Mike, Matt and Rachel hoping at least one of them had their phone turned on and with them.

He kept working on the jack, slowly winching the car up. He could hear Kurt gasping in pain as the car was slowly lifted off him. As soon as the car was far enough off him, Puck made sure the jack would hold before jogging to Kurt. Kurt was gasping with breath as the sound of footsteps running toward them echoed around the garage. Puck glanced up briefly and saw the boys minus Artie running toward them, the girls following behind with Tina pushing Artie. They gasped and stopped when they saw Puck and Kurt.

Within seconds the boys jolted out of their shock, running forward to help while the girls and Artie stayed back, most with tears running down their faces.

"What the hell happened?" Finn asked.

"Karofsky," Puck muttered darkly. "He must've kicked the jack or something. I came just before he left, the dick."

"Someone get Mr. Hummel." Mike said, glancing behind him at the girls. Rachel nodded, her hand over her mouth, before running out of the garage in the direction of the office.

"We need to get him out from under there," Puck said, glancing up at the boys. "I don't know how long the jack will hold," The boys nodded and Puck moved around to Kurt's head. Kurt groaned as Puck gripped the trolley Kurt had used to slide under the car. Kurt hissed in pain as Puck slowly slid him off out underneath the car. Kurt looked dazed and his eyelids were drooping. Puck wasn't sure what to do but he knew they had to keep Kurt conscious. He did the only thing he could think of, grabbing Kurt's right hand and squeezing it. Puck knew it looked weird, considering for years he'd tormented the kid, throwing him in dumpsters, throwing pee balloons at him, throwing slushies in his face along with the rest of Glee. He felt guilty, but now was not the time for that. They still had to get Kurt to the hospital.

Puck glanced up at the sound two more pairs of footsteps. Burt Hummel was jogging toward them with Rachel following close behind, both with extremely worried expressions. Burt's face went pale at the sight of his son and Puck finally looked down to see Kurt's injuries. Kurt was bleeding and his pants were soaked with blood.

Puck squeezed Kurt's hand again but Kurt seemed too out of it to squeeze back. "You need to stay awake Hummel. Your dad's here." Kurt's eyes fluttered open at the mention of his father. Burt finally reached his son, crouching down on the opposite side to him. He glanced up at the others.

"We called an ambulance." Artie said and Puck glanced at him to see him rubbing his eyes underneath his glasses. He glanced at the others. The girls were huddled around Artie, sniffling and rubbing their eyes while the guys were standing next to Puck silent, their faces white.

"What happened?" Puck turned back to Kurt and Burt, who was watching him.

"Don't worry about it Mr. Hummel," Puck replied. He glanced at the boys. "We'll sort it out." The boys nodded and Burt glanced between them before turning his attention back to Kurt. Puck suddenly became uncomfortable when he realised he was still clutching Kurt's hand. He tried to remove his hand but realised Kurt was clutching his hand, groaning. Burt started stroking Kurt's hair, just as the sound of the ambulance siren filled the air.  
********************************************************************************************************

Puck crushed the takeaway coffee cup in his hand, before placing it on the small, white coffee table in front of him with several others. He growled slightly before stretching and sinking lower in his chair. Finn glanced at him.

"I'm getting more coffee." Puck said gruffly, standing.

"Man, you've already had-" Finn shut up when Puck glanced to his left, glaring at him. Puck stood before glancing around at the group. All of them but Finn and him were asleep, stretching out in the small waiting room of the hospital. Even Burt had finally fallen asleep right at the end of the waiting room, his cap tilted over his head.

Puck slowly made the familiar path to the coffee vending machine. He fed the money into the machine and decided he'd better get a coffee for Finn as well.

Puck didn't exactly drink a lot of coffee on normal occasions, but this was hardly a normal occasion. They'd all followed in their cars, Burt going in the ambulance. They'd all hung around in the waiting room ignoring Burt's insistence they go home and rest. Rachel had called Mr. Schuester and managed to tell him Kurt had been injured and they were all at the hospital.

Schuester had arrived twenty or so minutes after they did. Straight away Puck had gotten up to get coffee and when he'd returned with fourteen coffees, with a little help with Finn, he'd had to recount the story for Schuester and Burt, adding a little detail of course. Of course though he'd left out the boys' plan they'd briefly discussed on the way to the hospital, agreeing they'd do something about Karofsky the next day.

Puck finally returned from his eighth or so coffee run to find Burt stirring and Finn asleep. Thinking Burt would want a coffee and not wanting the coffee to go to waste, he sat in the spare seat next to Burt. He silently handed the man the coffee. Burt thanked him with a nod of his head.

"You're the one that found him, aren't you?" He asked gruffly. Puck nodded, unsure of what to say. "Thank you." Puck opened his mouth to reply when a doctor walked up to them, standing in front of the group.

"Are you all here for Kurt Hummel?"


	3. Charming Puckerman

**Name: **A Fallen Star**  
Characters/Pairings: **Kurt, Kurt/Glee Club friendship, _eventual_Kurt/Puck slash**  
Summary: **After an accident involving Kurt and Karofsky at his dad's auto shop, Kurt faces a long recovery. Sorry for the short chapter**  
Author's Note: **Title comes from "The End" by The Butterfly Effect. Next chapter will come soon hopefully.  
*****

"He'll be okay," everyone in the crowded waiting room let out a relieved sigh. "We had to use an external frame to stabilise his pelvis temporarily until surgery in 24 to 72 hours. We drilled pins into the bone of the pelvis to anchor the frame. We've sedated him and medicated him with pain medication as well as anticoagulants to thin his blood and avoid the development of blood clots. We'd like for him to get out of bed as soon as possible and start a regimen of psychical therapy to maintain his muscle strength and range of motion but for now he'll have to use a wheelchair. Him being young and healthy should help his recovery."

"Will the fact Kurt's a dancer help his recovery?" Schuester asked, moving and standing next to Burt. The doctor nodded.

"That should help his recovery, yes," the doctor replied. "He's currently being moved to an ordinary room. You'll be able to see him then, but only one or two at a time. I'll send a nurse to find you as soon as he's moved."

"Thank you doctor," Burt said gruffly, sinking into his nearby chair. "You don't have to stick around you know. He's fine now." Schuester sat in Puck's unoccupied seat.

"Yes, we do," Schuester said softly. "Kurt's one of us and we want to help. He's going to need a lot of support over the next few months."  
*****

Puck shifted uncomfortably in his chair again. He hadn't really intended to come in and sit by Kurt while he was sleeping but the look Mercedes gave him told him he really didn't have a choice. He was the last person to come in and visit, Burt being the first, followed by Mercedes. Everyone had come in and sat with him for a few minutes.

He wasn't sure what to do. It wasn't like he got on with the guy. He'd bullied him for years, throwing pee balloons at him, throwing slushies at him, throwing him in dumpsters, nailing his law furniture to his roof.

"You don't have to stay." A voice mumbled groggily. Puck rolled his eyes, not realising who the voice belonged to. He leant back in his chair, closing his eyes. He sat up and opened his eyes, realising who the voice belonged to. He glanced at the bed, a small laugh coming from the small, pale figure on the bed.

"You're awake." Puck said.

"And here I was doubting your intelligence," Puck rolled his eyes again. Of course Hummel, of all people, would keep his sense of humour while he was lying in bed with a crushed pelvis. "You already got me out from underneath the car, you don't have to sit with me." For some reason it stung that Hummel obviously didn't want him to stay, but he brushed it off. It was late, he was exhausted and he had school tomorrow, though he'd probably sleep in the nurse's office tomorrow during math.

"I'm getting the nurse," he said, standing. He walked over the door and stuck his head out. "Oi, need some help in here!" He yelled.

"Charming Puckerman." Kurt muttered.


End file.
